deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Herobrine VS Ermac
Herobrine VS Ermac is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Minecraft vs Mortal Kombat. Who will win? Notch's rumored brother or the specter of Outworld? '' '' Interlude Boomstick : Telekinesis is awesome. But these 2 never give up. Wiz : Herobrine, the ghost of Minecraft. Boomstick : And Ermac, the most powerful enforcer of Shao Kahn. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz : And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor ans skills to find out who will win a Death Battle! Herobrine Wiz : Have you ever imagined what a gaming urban legend would be? Boomstick : A man with legs for arms... or Hitler with JB's face? Wiz : Minecraft urban legends? Boomstick : Like JB skin? Wiz : No. I'm talking about Herobrine, Notch's rumored brother. Boomstick : His appearence is Steve with lamp for eyes. Wiz : He doesn't have any powerful abilities, but he can transform into Super Herobrine and if he dies, he will try to regenarate as Deadbrine. Boomstick : From all the things he can summon, are the Minecraft mobs. Wiz : Skeletons are aggresive and wield bows, while Wither Skeletons wield swords. Creepers explode when close. Zombies can grab items, wear armor and they are ... Boomstick : ZOMBIES! Wiz : While Zombie Pigmen wield swords and Baby Zombies are faster. Spiders are wild, but Cave Spiders poison any threat. Endermen teleport and get wild when eye contact. Slimes and Magma Cubes become more and smaller when they die. Ghasts fly and shoot fireballs from their mouth. Silverfish hide themselves inside stone blocks. Blazes shoot and are imnune to fire. Boomstick : His best 2 are The Wither, that shoots Wither Skeleton skulls, and The Enderdragon, who is almost unkillable. Wiz : But Herobrine sometimes even fights. He wields 2 blades called The Herobrine blades, that are indestructible and can be enchanted. He can also teleport, fly... Boomstick : And even shoot Wither Skeleton skulls by himself! I don't care what you say. I like this guy! Herobrine is seen. Static covers the screen. Herobrine is gone Herobrine.png Ermac Wiz : Over a thousand years ago, a battle began between Edenia and Outworld. Shao Kahn destroyed the realm and the souls of the dead were trappeed in the body of Shao Kahn's most trusted enforcer. Boomstick : His name was Ermac. Wiz : Ermac is a master at Hua Chan and Choy Lay Fut. Boomstick : His weapon of choise is the soul axe. It's heavy, useful and posseses an attack named Instant Death. Wiz : Well, it doesn't kill with the first attack but it is very deadly. Boomstick : He can teleport, lift his oppoments, shoot soul balls and force balls and even lift himself up, which gives him the ability to fly. Wiz : Ermac's fatalities include the Telekinetic Slam, Pest Control and the Inner Workings. Boomstick : Ermac might seem so bad as a naked JB with a Hitler moustache but if he was in Smash Bros., he would be number 1 in the tier list. Ermac : We are many. You are one. We will destroy you. Ermac.png IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Wiz : Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Cenus9548